Generally speaking, during summer at high surrounding temperatures, men and women both wear only athletic shirt or T-shirt as their upper outer garment, or take the outer garment over underclothes.
In this occasion, a man proud of his upper part wears clothes made of an elastic material exposing his physical sillouette, or unfastens one or two buttons of his upper garment, boasting of his masculine beauty.
Meanwhile, for thin women, despite their self-important upper part, they wear brassieres of a large cup or a size-controllable type, or insert a reinforcement pad made of special silicon into the brassiere's cup, for the reinforcement of their breasts, compensating for their physical defects or fulfilling their desire.
Until now, for male upper garments for summer, there has not been suggested or developed any kind of product that makes up men's weak upper part. Presently, self-expressive, insisitent young people (new-generation) tend to wear even sleeveless athletic shirts or tank tops as the outer garment. In terms of such tendency, physical defects possibly act as complex against the opposite sex or friends, avoiding, especially, elastic products coming into tight contact with body.
As a result, men of weak upper part avoid elastic clothes in tight contact with their body but wear loose, large-sized products in order to shield their physical drawbacks, narrowing the selection of various products, hindering them from following the fashion, as well as affecting their mental health due to their complex caused by the defects.
Korean Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 90-19724 discloses "camisole combined with brassiere" in which a camisole, one of female underwear, is integrally united with a brassiere.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the disclosure is constructed in such a manner that, in order to eliminate a separate brassiere to wear, breast portions 5 of an ordinary camisole 1 are made with dual fabrics 3, 3', a nonwoven fabric 4 being interposed therebetween, a sewn portion 7 being provided downward at the center of each of the breast portions 5, an elastic band 6 being attached to the bottom of the breast portions 5.
The camisole is reinforced with nonwoven fabric 4 shaped in conformity with the sillouette of female breasts for the purpose of avoiding a brassiere so that the wearer's breasts are prevented from being shaken while stably positioned in breast portions 5. The elastic band 6 attached to the bottom of breast portions 5 converges the two breasts as well as exposing the female physical beauty.
However, such camisole is characterized only in avoiding wearing a brassiere, as a female underwear in style of one-piece dress, having a large difference from male upper garment. The reinforcement pad of the camisole is shaped to cover only the female breasts and the section is cup-shaped and comparatively thin. For this reason, the shape is very different from that of male well-developed pectoralis major that extends upward from both breast portions to the shoulders at a gentle slope. The camisole is unsuitable for a male garment that can reinforce his weak upper part, as well as being limited in conversion to male upper garment.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,917 discloses a female undergarment that raises the shoulder line, expands the shoulder width and ensures the stability of the shoulder pad by detachably coupling the shoulder pad to a brassiere so that the shoulder sillouette can be modified. The brassiere emphasizes a male shoulder line with the shoulder pad installed on a underwear in tight contact with her body, as well as being easily put on with a fastener to the back or front torso band. However, aside from those advantages, the brassiere is similar to the FIG. 1 camisole in structure, unsuitable for a male garment that should reinforce men's weak upper part while not in close contact with their body.